I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to local area network adapters and, more particularly, to a system and method for automatically determining which type of local area network that a workstation is connected to and for automatically configuring the workstation for operating on the local area network.
II. Background and Prior Art
Rapid changes in digital communications networks have generated a multiplicity of network types, many of which co-exist. For example, different types of local area networks (LANs), such as token ring (as defined by IEEE 802.5 standard) and Ethernet (as defined by the IEEE 802.3 standard), may be installed and utilized by a particular organization. Each type of network has a useful function necessary in many business environments.
This ad hoc development and deployment of the various networking protocols has resulted in further non-compatibility for physical interconnection. Each networking protocol defines the physical interface, or the actual physical connectivity and medium, used by the network. This physical interface definition is analogous to the physical layer of the seven-layer Open Systems Interface (OSI) reference model. Examples are the use of unshielded twisted pair (UTP), shielded twisted pair (STP), coaxial cabling ("coax"), Attachment Unit Interface (AUI) or fiber optic cabling for the transmission of bit streams across the particular physical medium. Thus, a business having multiple networks, each of a unique protocol, many times has corresponding sets of wiring in its facility to accommodate them. In addition, many times, a particular LAN may operate over the same type of physical medium as another type of LAN. For instance, both token ring and Ethernet networks may utilize identical unshielded twisted pair cables and connectors.
There is a need in present day digital communications systems for immediate transparent workstation autoconfiguration capabilities where a workstation has capabilities for communicating on a number of different LAN protocols and/or physical media. This is becoming especially critical as communications becomes more "open" and computing becomes more portable. Presently, a workstation which has a multiprotocol LAN adapter, e.g., token ring and Ethernet, upon initialization needs to be configured by the user. For instance, the user needs to specify network connection information, such as the type of network (e.g., Ethernet, token ring, etc.), the type of connection from the adapter to the network (e.g., UTP, coaxial, AUI, etc.), and the speed of the network. The workstation needs to be configured not only upon initial installation but also upon network connection changes, such as when the workstation is moved to a different network connector port. For the user, this process is time-consuming and often frustrating as the user needs to manually toggle switches or key in data which the user may not know off-hand.
Presently, there is no system or method of automatically configuring a workstation based upon the type of LAN and medium that it is connected to. There is a need for such a system as portable laptop and palmtop personal computers become more prolific in their use. This requirement is shown by the existence of these and other PCs having network interface adapters supporting more than one LAN protocol and physical medium installed therein.